


Fondue

by yuseonova



Category: Cravity
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuseonova/pseuds/yuseonova
Summary: Perihal coklat fondue yang Jungmo dapatkan sebagai sample dari temannya
Kudos: 1





	Fondue

Hawa dingin menerpa wajah saat pintu kulkas itu dibuka, Wonjin mengernyit akan sebuah mangkuk berisikan putih yang asing. Seingatnya, ia dan Jungmo tidak membeli benda ini sewaktu acara belanja mereka lusa yang lalu. Ia pun mengambil itu dan mengendusnya, tercium wangi seperti coklat. Wonjin lalu membawanya ke meja makan, menaruh itu di sana seraya memanggil, “kak!”

Jungmo yang mendengar teriakan itu dari ruang tengah pun menghampiri. “Kenapa?” tanyanya saat sudah sampai di samping Wonjin.

Wonjin menunjuk mangkuk itu dengan lirikan. “Ini apa? Coklat?”

“Iya, coklat fondue. Kemarin dapet sebagai sampel.”

“Hoo.” Wonjin mengangguk-angguk atas itu.

“Kita punya wafer ga? Atau buah-buahan?”

“Sebentar aku cek.”

Selagi Wonjin memeriksa kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan makanan, Jungmo mencelupkan telunjuknya ke dalam liquid kental itu lalu mengecapnya. Manis, terasa terlalu untuknya karena Jungmo bukanlah penyuka makanan manis, ia lebih memilih asin ketimbang manis, berbeda dengan Wonjin yang menyukai yang manis-manis.

Pantas saja orangnya manis, Jungmo tertawa sendiri atas pemikirannya.

“Ini.”

Ia menoleh, Wonjin tengah membuka bungkus wafer. “Ada melon juga,” bibir itu mengerucut akibat bungkus yang susah teebuka, memandang antara Wonjin dan fondue putih di mangkuk, Jungmo pun mencelupkan jarinya lagi ke sana, “tapi harus dipotong du-” perkataan Wonjin terpotong akibat sumpalan jari di mulut.

Jungmo memasukkan telunjuknya lebih dalam. “Cobain,” katanya.

Mengangguk, Wonjin mengulum itu. Manis menyapa pengecap, ia juga memandang Jungmo yang tengah menatapnya intens.

“Gimana? Enak?”

Karena mulut yang tersumpal, maka yang bisa Wonjin lakukan adalah mengangguk, juga menjepit telunjuk Jungmo di antara langit-langit dalam mulut dan lidah, menghisapnya.

Seringai dengan sejuta pesona itu terangkat, membuat sang lawan main merinding, penuh antisipasi akan apa yang akan dilakukan.

Tahu bahwa Wonjin mengerti, Jungmo mendesak yang lebih muda ke meja, membatasi ruang gerak selagi memainkan telunjuknya di dalam sana. Menyapa langit yang membuat bibir itu terbuka lebar, menggelitik lidah sampai membuahkan lenguhan lirih baru Jungmo melepas. Benang saliva tercipta dan Wonjin maju untuk mengecup itu, juga melumatnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebagai pembersihan.

Jungmo tersenyum puas lalu menyatukan dua bibir dalam satu ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah. Di sela cumbuan, Jungmo kembali mencolek fondue, melepas ciuman untuk membaluri bibir Wonjin dengan liquid kental itu baru menciumnya kembali.

Manisnya terasa pas jika seperti ini, karena ia membaginya dengan Wonjin.

Tepukan di bahu adalah pertanda kapasitas udara yang kian menipis, Jungmo menjauh. Ia tersenyum akan pemandangan Wonjin yang terendah dengan noda lengket di sekeliling bibir. Ia pun maju untuk membersihkan itu dengan sapuan lidah, yang mengundang erang kesal Wonjin.

Tangan itu menjauhkan kepala, Jungmo terkekeh, tak lupa mencuri kecupan sekali lagi pada bibir yang mengerucut lucu, entah karena malu atau apa.

“Bawa wafer sama coklatnya, aku mau potong melon dulu.”

Wonjin mengangguk. Semburat merah itu masih terlihat samar saat kekasihnya yang setahun lebih muda itu beranjak ke ruang tengah. Jungmo tersenyum kecil akan itu, lalu lanjut melaksanakan niatnya, memotong melon.

**End**.


End file.
